villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Primids
The Primids (Prim in Japanese) are some of the main enemies in the 2008 videogame Super Smash Bros Brawl. They are the most recurring of the enemies in the Subspace Emissary and have one goal, which is to kill and destroy anything that they come across. They are created through Shadow Bugs in order to serve as Tabuu's personal army. Types Primids The regular Primids have a green suit and a green hat on them, brown shoes, brown hands, a red subspace emissary logo, a black-gray skin color, and red and white sinister-looking eyes. Metal Primids Metal Primids have the same accessories as the regular Primids, except they are made of metal, and therefore have a metal-ish color instead. Due to their metal surface, they are much harder to defeat compared to their regular counterparts. Boom Primids These are identical to the regular Primids except they have a boomerang that they use to hurt foes. Scope Primids Similarly to Boom Primids, they look identical to regular Primids, but these have scopes, and can pick up other guns as well. Sword Primids In terms of clothing, they are identical once again, but these have a cross on their faces and have a laser sword. They are more aggressive than the others. Big Primids Being one of the more powerful enemies in the Subspace Emissary, they are abnormally huge and strong. Fire Primids They are probably the form that is the most different in terms of design from the regular Primids, they are red and can breathe fire. Personality Their behavior is extremely cold and emotionless and they almost act in a robotic way, after all, they are zombie-inspired parasites, so what is to expect. But even though the cold and emotionless personality, at times they do some funny and strange walks, like patrolling or marching, while it most likely isn't presented as it, it looks very strange and amusing. They very strictly follow their leader and are seemingly nihilistic about fighting foes, if an enemy of them confronts them, they will never hesitate to try to kill and fight the enemy. Levels that they Appear in *Midair Stadium *Skyworld *Sea of Clouds *The Plain *The Ruined Zoo *The Battlefield Fortress *The Forest *The Path to the Ruins *The Wilds I *The Wilds II *Research Facility II *Outside the Ancient Ruins *The Glacial Peak *The Canyon *Battleship Halberd Interior *Battleship Halberd Exterior *Subspace Bomb Factory II *Entrance to Subspace *Subspace II *The Great Maze Gallery Images pirmidpng.png|Normal Primid Metal Primid.png|Metal Primid Scope Primid.png|Scope Primid Sword Primid.jpg|Sword Primid Fire Primid.png|Fire Primid Boom Primid.png|Boom Primid Big Primid.png|Big Primid alongside with a normal Primid. PrimidFaces.jpg|Multiple faces of Primids. Primid.jpg|Primid created from Shadow Bugs. Trivia *While Primids are the most recurring foes of the game, they don't really count as main antagonists, while they did push the plot forward, in one scene even risking multiple characters lives, Tabuu was the true main antagonist and ultimately the Bigger Bad of the mode, but the Primids still deserves a place as the Big Bads. Navigation Category:Mutilators Category:Hostile Species Category:Parasite Category:Fighters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Game Bosses Category:Crossover Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Minion Category:Humanoid